headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Rings
Category:Films | running time = 102 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $25,000,000 IMDB; Rings (2017); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $27,780,085 (US) $83,018,523 (Worldwide) | preceded by = The Ring Two | followed by = }} Rings is an American horror film of the supernatural thriller and ghost genres. It is based on the popular Ringu of The Ring film series, which was originally developed as a Japanese horror film directed by Hideo Nakata. Rings is the third installment in the American iteration of the franchise and was directed by F. Javier Gutiérrez. The screenplay was written by David Loucka, Jacob Estes, and Akiva Goldsman based on a story treatment by Loucka and Estes. It was produced by Macari/Edelstein, Waddieish Claretrap, Vertigo Entertainment, & Parkes+MacDonald Image Nation, and distributed through the United States by Paramount Pictures. It premiered in the U.S. on February 3rd, 2017. Rings stars Matilda Lutz as Julia with Alex Roe as her male co-star, Holt. Both of whom find themselves the victims of Samara Morgan's curse as they have witnessed the video that ultimately leads the death of all those who view it. The movie co-stars Big Bang Theory actor Johnny Galecki as Gabriel - a college professor who has researched the curse and is trying to stave off its fatal effects by keeping the line of viewership perpetually changing. The movie also stars Vincent D'Onofrio as a former small-town preacher named Burke, Aimee Teegarden as one of Gabriel's students, Sky, and Bonnie Morgan as that creepy, stringy-haired bitch, Samara Morgan. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "First You Watch It. Then You Die". Another tagline is "Seven days". * This movie is alternatively known as The Ring 3. * Ring Three, The, and Ring 3, The both redirect to this page. * Production on Rings began on March 23rd, 2015. Principal photography concluded on May 31st, 2015. * Rings was filmed in parts of Conyers, Decatur, and Atlanta, Georgia. Studio shots were filmed at East Mountain Studios in Conyers, and Raleigh Studios in Hollywood, California. IMDB; Rings (2017); Filming locations. * At its widest release, Rings was screened in 2,931 movie theaters. Box Office Mojo; Domestic Summary. * Rings closed out of theaters on March 23rd, 2017. This is two years to the day since production began on the film. It had been in release for a total of seven weeks, which is ironic since the number seven plays a significant factor in the events of this franchise. * There are a total of twenty-two credited cast members in this film. * Executive producer Chris Bender is credited as Christopher Bender in this film. * Actress Matilda Anna Ingrid Lutz is credited as Matilda Lutz in this film. * Actor Chuck David Willis is credited as Chuck Willis in this film. * Actress Laura Wiggins is credited as Laura Slade Wiggins in this film. * Actress Bonnie Morgan bears the same last name as the character that she plays, Samara. * Rick Baker makes a cameo appearance in this film as a vendor. Baker is amakeup and special effects artist. Baker's first professional job was the development of the gorilla suit seen in the schlocky 1971 film The Incredible 2-Headed Transplant. He received the inaugural Academy Award for Makeup for his work on An American Werewolf in London. Recommendations * Ring, The * Ring Two, The * Ringu * Grudge, The * Ju-on: Black Ghost * Ju-on: The Curse External Links * * Rings at Wikipedia * * Rings at the Ring Wiki * * References ---- Category:3rd installments Category:2017 films Category:Macari-Edelstein Category:Parkes+MacDonald Image Nation Category:Vertigo Entertainment Category:Waddieish Claretrap Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Horror Film List